


Blame It On the Witch

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Getting Together, M/M, Steve's a Dog, Witch Curses, but he's not, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam spits out his coffee the moment a naked white man walks into his bedroom."Who the fuck are you?!” He shouts.The blonde turns to look at him and frowns in confusion, poking his own bare chest with one finger and saying, “I'm Steve, your dog."





	Blame It On the Witch

Sam spits out his coffee the moment a naked white man walks into his bedroom. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” He shouts. 

The blonde turns to look at him and frowns in confusion, poking his own bare chest with one finger and saying, “I'm Steve, your dog.” 

Sam gawks at him, truth be told he does give off major golden retriever vibes but what the hell?

“Are you fucking high? Where's my dog?” Sam asks, distressed. 

The man walks over to him then and sits on his fucking lap. 

_ “I'm  _ your dog, Sam, it's  _ me. _ ” The man reaffirms, and then he grabs hold of the red collar around his neck, the one Sam's dog was wearing just last night. 

“Steve, why are you person?” 

“Well, I could always do this, but I usually only did it at night so you could never catch me. It's been really nice being your dog, Sam, I love being your dog, but I wanna be your boyfriend instead.” Steve says, and Sam balks at his eartnessness. 

“What? Why?”

“Because I'm tired of listening to you have sex with all these other people and bringing them home. And you owe me for all the times I didn't bite their hands off when they tried to pet me. I've been a very good boy.” 

“Okay, how about you  _ don't _ say things like that? Okay? And Steve this is weird as hell, are you sure you don't have any other reasons?” 

“Okay, yes, the real story is I was cursed by a witch to be a dog forever until I was owned by my true love, and I learned you were the one about a year ago, but I could never work up the courage to actually transform and reveal myself to you. But last night was the last straw because that girl you brought home didn't seem right and I hate her.”

“Who, Bethany? Yeah, she was really hurt when you growled at her.” Sam says, laughing at the memory. 

“So do you believe me?” Steve asks. 

“I guess. I mean, this is weird enough so witches seem plausible at this point.” Sam sighs. 

Steve's eyes brighten and he grins, leaning forward and asking, “Do we kiss now?!” And Sam can practically see his tail wagging. 

“No, I mean when's the last time you were even human? I have feeling your kiss is a little tongue heavy.” Sam says. 

Steve recoils and squints at him, cocking his head, “That's a dog joke isn't it?”

“Maybe.” Sam drawls.

“Don't make those. They aren't funny.” Steve says with a glare. 

Sam shifts his legs from where they're falling asleep beneath Steve and says, “It's pretty funny from where I'm sitting.”

“Well it's not.” Steve repeats, pouting. 

Sam sighs and squeezes the man's hip, “Okay, I'm sorry. Dog jokes not allowed — I get it.”

“You could make it up to me with a kiss.” Steve says, leaning in again happily. 

This is all sorts of weird that Sam had never thought he would experience, but who knew is dog was actually a handsome man? 

He's not a furry if he kisses what  _ used  _ to be his dog, right? He can blame it on the witch. 


End file.
